Light'em Up
by Different50shades
Summary: Cassidy Machen (Morrow) was a girl given up to a heroin addict and a child abuser who beat her then traded her do a score. Soon Cass would be come an old lady of the one niners but her run in with the cops has left her in a difficult spot. Leroy Wayne who runs the One Niners Call in a favor. How will Gemma and Clay React When their past has come to them. Reviews welcomed
1. Chapter 1: How The Story Begins

There is a loud pounding on the door. Cassidy Machen was laid out in bed with beer bottles and clothes everywhere. There was a young man of caramel complexion laying next to her with his arms wrapped around he not wanting to let go. The pounding continued And the person pounding Identified themselves. They Yelled "Oakland PD." Cassidy's eyes shot open and woke the sleeping giant next to her. She instructed him to sneak out through the downstairs neighbors house by using the back staircase to the basement. Cassidy yell's "Hang On i gotta put some clothes on."

The cops continue to bang on the door. "I'm coming." She hollers puting on her jean shorts that barely cover her ass. Opening the door Cassidy said "Can I help you gentlemen?" licking her lip seductively. Cassidy was a known drug addict as well as being an escort sometimes. The detective handed her a warrant saying. "This is to search your place for Mr. Lukas Wayne. We Got a tip that he's been staying here the last few days." Cassidy looked down at the paper and then back up at him. "Well I can tell you he hasn't been here. I been pulling double shift. I work days at Kelly's Cafe and Nights at Club Cabaret. So I have had no time to see him" She said stepping out of their way to look in the house.

"Are you sure you haven't seen Mr. Roe today Cass?" The detective says pulling her to the side. Cassidy smirked at the detective and licked her lips. "Oh I am sure Officer. If I had I wouldn't be here when you come looking for him." She loved to fuck with any male that she could to see if she could turn them on it was what she was good at with her hot little body. It did get her out of a few things now and then when she used her wits. They finish searching everywhere possible. The cops even find the door that he went through to escape but no signs. Cassidy just smirks and folds her arms knowing where her man was. " Told you he wasn't here Officer. I haven't seen him in weeks. Ever since you fools been looking to question him." She said with her attitude.

The detective smirked and cornered her behind the front door where everyone was leaving out of. He stood close to her and pulled down her shirt a little to get a good look at her rack. "Don't forget who paid for those sweetie." He said with an evil little smirk. This cop was one of her Regular johns she messed with on the weeknight when the wives thought they worked late. Cassidy wiped the smirk off her face when he started to grope and fondle her breast. "Not now Mark. I'll see you when duty ends." She said in a low whisper as she heard a voice call his name outside. The Detective winked at her and left her place. Cassidy took a few deep breaths and went into her bathroom and found her zanex. She needed to calm her nerves.

The only way Mark knew that Lukas was here is if he was watching the place. He liked to be protective of his sweet little investment. Cassidy helps Mark make extra money selling dope to strippers and her body to men for him to live his luxurious life while he fed her every drug she ever wanted. Mark knew about her relationship with Lukas. So to make a bigger profit Mark made Cassidy become an undercover informant for him so that he didn't get scoped out for the same shit Lukas was doing. Cassidy just looked at herself in the mirror and popped open a beer and took her pill. She liked being numb to everything. That is what she was use to since she was for and her mother traded her to Lukas on her sixteenth birthday for a big score of heroin which she later ODed on at least that was the story. Cassidy would soon find her as Lukas Old Lady but still having to service the cops or she would go to jail for her many crimes.

Cassidy went back to sleep and set her alarm to wake her two hours before her shift at Club Cabaret. Two Hour later Cassidy was hitting her alarm to turn it off. She didn't know what to expect from tonight. It was a friday which ment a crap load of drug from Mark But no money for herself. Mark took what all she would make from every job and every john. Cassidy got into the shower and was humming a little song and as she went to grab her towel a voice said "Here you go" Cassidy just let out a scream of terror and then opened the shower curtain to see Mark standing there. "You're an ass.." She said taking her towel. "What I thought you heard me use my key to get in?" He said wrapping his arms around her body.

"Obviously not genius. I have to work in like an hour." Cassidy said slowly freaking out. Mark smirked and put her head between his hands to make her focus on him. "We are gonna pull you out soon. My boss think you are getting to close." "I thought I was suppose to help you." She asked lips trembling . "Because princess I need to protect my investment." He said firmly grabbing her ass making sure he raked it hard enough to make her jump a little.

Cassidy pushed him off and went into the bedroom wrapping the towel around her small but sexy figure. Mark grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her close. The towel fell and put his hands between her legs and said "Feels good doesn't it slut." Cassidy just whimpers knowing to just let Lukas dominate her. "I bet it feels real nice when that banger fucks you and uses you all up." He said gripping her hair tighter making her close her eyes. She had been found out. Mark smashed her face against the bathroom sink and bends her over controlling her and making sure she doesn't move. Mark makes her take all of him inside her. Cassidy was quite used to this abuse but what Mark had in store for her would be worse.

Cassidy soon passed out from the beating she was taking as her pounded her head on the sink as he kept his rhythm inside her juicy walls. When she woke up Cassidy found herself tied to a bed and a circle of cops all around her. She wanted to scream and yell but the kept her occupied. She soon would black out again. The next thing she remember was hearing Luka's voice coming into where she was. He seen her bruised broken. Mark was arrogant and left a picture of him in uniform doing her. He just wanted to rub it in Luka's face that he owned Cassidy. Cass opens her eyes a little and can see another group of people around her. She thought it was the same ones. Just letting out a sigh she closed her eyes and laid still. Lukas knelt beside her. "You are okay Cass...Its Just Leroy and some of the boys. They can to help me get you out of the contraption the cops put you in."

Cassidy just whimpered and closed her eyes as they cut the chains from the wooden X she was chained too. As soon as she is release she falls into Luka's arms and he picks her up and lays her head on his shoulder. "It will be okay sweets." He says looking to his brother "Can we protect her some how.?" "I'll make a call to the Son's see if Cass can hide there. But that means you are going to have to let her go and she covers that tat with a crow." Leroy says being honest about what him calling in a favor will do. Lukas says " That's fine I just want her protected." Leroy nodded his head again and they left the abandoned building with Lukas carrying Cassidy.

While Cassidy was sedated in what seemed like a hospital. She was treated for her wounds as best the doctors could in the conditions that they were working in. Lukas stayed with her as she recovered and kissed her one niner tattoo behind her ear as a tattoo artist to cover it up and add a crow eater tattoo designed by Gemma Morrow The wife of Clay Morrow and the Mother of Jackson Teller right on her right butt cheek. Cassidy had no idea what was going on. When she finally came to She seen Lukas in tears. "What's going on?" She said so scared. Lukas wipes his tear and kisses her lips. " Hey boo you awake." "yea I am why are you crying?" she asked again very puzzled. "Because boo we can't be together for a while. At least not till we find the cop that did what they did to you." He said not realizing she doesn't know what happened.

"What happened to me?" She asked looking around and getting out of bed. "No you need to stay there. Because what I am about to say will scare the crap out of you." Lukas said trying to calm himself again trying not to get angered thinking about how she was violated. Cassidy stays seated and brings her pillow to her chest. "You have been sedated for about a week at Dr. Britt's place. She has been taking care of all your wounds as best she and the few doctors she had to help her. But you were beaten and raped by that Cop you told me that was hassling you before about me as well as what it seems many more. I found you in out new warehouse tied up when we were bringing in a shipment." Lukas said this as calmly as he could. "I had Leroy call in a Favor to Charming. You are moving there and you are now a crow eater. You no longer have ties to Leroy and myself until we can get that cop." Cassidy started to cry and lunged for him hugging him not wanting to let him go.

Lukas sighs and doesn't hold her. "This is just temporary I promise. I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore because of me." Lukas said in a whisper. "Oh ya and putting me with another biker group is gonna do that." Cassidy said letting go still crying and a bit upset. "Look I want you here but it is not safe. Leroy called in a lot for this so you are going." He said so stern and serious. Cassidy just nodded her head as she seen two members of The Sons Of Anarchy come into the room. Cassidy tried to give him one last hug but Lukas just put his hands up and Cass walked away upset and in tears. She follows the two members to a black van . They open the back door and there are garbage bags full of her clothes and nothing else. Cassidy sighed and climbed in not looking forward to her new life.


	2. Chapter 2: Your New Life

Cassidy used her bags as a pillow. It was a long ride from Oakland to Charming. She could here the two guys talking up front. It was the same shit most guys talked about. Cass Acted like she was asleep to hear the conversation "So what is Clay having us do with her Jax?" The driver asked the passenger. "I have no idea Op. I wish I knew man. He just pick this chick up, move her into one of the rooms and protect her or something?" Jax the passenger said handing Op a joint. "I get that man but did he say why man." Op asked again passing the joint back after taking a hit. Cassidy rolled her eyes this was going to be hell for her. She was going to need a fix soon if not she was going to freak out.

Jax laughed and said "Just something bout a favor for Leroy and it pays big while we get the guns up and running again after the factory blew." "Ah That's why Money. The one thing Clay cares about as most as your mom." Op said jokingly. "Hey now bro that's my mom you're talking about." Jax said with a sternness in his voice. "This girl is going to seriously be messed up with a new identity and a new city and new rules with no warning. Wonder how You mom is gonna handle this one." Op said. "Like she does all of them. Cleans them up and makes them respectable to the group. Someone will pick her up soon if my mom can get her off the drugs." Jax said looking back to see Cass with her eyes closed shivering. The Dts would have only begun for them. He knew this was going to be a long car ride.

It was morning when Cassidy work up. She was laying in a bed. Her hair slightly damp and a baggy SAMCRO shirt on her. As she woke up looking around she sighed and hoped it was all a dream. As she crawled out of bed there was a knock at the door. It was a female voice on the other side. "Got some breakfast for you." Cassidy opened the door and tried to hide herself. She felt ashamed of herself and how she looked. The bruises scared her and made her look ugly. But they were slowly fading. Gemma walked in and with a small plate of food for her. The club was having a family breakfast for everyone in the club. Gemma places the plate on the desk "Thank you" Cassidy says in a soft meek voice. "It's not a problem. Mama's gotta look out for her cubs as a matter of speaking." Gemma said with a sigh.

Gemma helped the boys get her into a shower last night to cool her body temperature down. Her withdrawals were not severe but Gemma felt like she needed to protect Cass and she couldn't figure out why. "what's going to happen to me here?" Cassidy asked as she sipped out of the cup of water by her bed. She was scared of all the possibilities. Gemma sat down on the corner of the bed and said "Well my husband made a deal to have you protected here. You get a new start on life and have new possibilities." Cassidy did find the idea of being clean to be ecstatic but it scared her. Life scared her without Lukas. He protected her for the last six years of her life.

Biting her bottom lip Cassidy asked "So what do I do around her and What's my new name?" She had always heard about witness protection only this time it was biker protection and they hated the cops. Maybe Mark couldn't find her here now. She could get on with her life. Gemma cleared her throat and said "Well Leroy said that you were an excellent bartender and entertainer. So I am thinking you will do good at the parties. As for your name what do u want it to be?" Cassidy never thought she would get to create her new identity. "I was think Cass Morgan or Cash Morgan." She said with a glimmer of an imagination. "I like Cass Morgan. definitely unique." Gemma said standing up.

"You must be Gemma. Head bitch around here. I have heard a lot about you." Cass said putting down her glass. "That I am..Just mind you p's and q's around me and you will do fine around here. Just do what the boys ask keep them happy." Gemma said with a smile. Cassidy took that as she was suppose to do everything she had to for any member of the club. Biting her bottom lip she eyed the food and grabbed a grape from the fruit bowl. " When do I start?" She asked eating some more of the fruit. "As soon as those bruises heal up. Opie Is going to take you out shopping for something a little less whoring and a little more biker. you need to look like one of us." Gemma said. Cassidy nodded her head agreeing with Gemma.

"Well I am gonna let you get settled and mingle with some of the girls. Just be careful with the withdrawals. If you feel you need time before going to work let me no now. because I understand addictions are tough to battle." Gemma said acting like a mother figure as she headed for the door. "I don't like getting treated with special treatment but can i have a week or two before i show my face. I don't know if I can deal with it all at once." Cass said looking down at the floor. Gemma nodded her head agreeing with her. "Jackson also known as Jax as well as his friends Opie will be the primary ones protection her but you'll get to meet all the guys soon enough" She said opening the door. " Thanks again Gemma" Cassidy said as Gemma left the room.

Cassidy sat at the desk and sighed. She began to eat her breakfast. She began to fantasize her new life and what it would be like. But reality dropped on her day-dream and she knew it would be just like before she was Lukas's girl. She wondered what Lukas was doing at this moment but she didn't dwell on it too much. Because anything could be happening especially with Mark on his tail and probably wondering where his investment was hiding. Cass knew that she would have to keep clean and be responsible and not get busted by the law out here or Mark would find her in moments. She shook the thoughts of Mark out of her head and finished her meal. Her body still felt weak so she laid down in the did not wanting to crawl out of it.

Cassidy closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened then there was a knock at the door. This time it was a male at the door. Cassidy put on a pair of her basketball short and went to the door. "Who is it?" She asked still skirmish of most male tones. Op responded "It;s Opie Gemma sent me to come check on you also to see if you needed anything." Cass unlocked the locks and opened the door. Opie walked in with a beer and a burger. "I thought you might be hungry too." He said handing her the beer and the Burger. "You don't even know me and your already thinking of me how cute" Cass said sarcastically joking with him. "You don't want it. That is fine I'll eat it then." He says grabbing for the burger back. Cass shakes her head no and takes a bite.

"Why is it you all think I need to eat?" She asked after washing it down with a sip of the beer. "Well you look like you haven't eaten in day besides the guys round her like a little more meat on your bones." Opie said speaking from an honest point of view. "Well thanks for that Opie...How did you get stuck with me tonight?" She asked taking another bite. "Jax and I flipped for it." Opie said joking with her. Cass threw he napkin at Opie. "I am Kidding. Jax has two boys at home I am letting him get to his family." He said taking the beer bottle from her. "What about you no family to go home to?" Cass asked before sitting down in her fair and finishing the burger.

"That I usually don't talk to with people I just had to help rescue from a club we do business with." Opie said sipping the beer again. Cass smiled and said " Sorry for over stepping my boundaries there. I just figured you had to have an old woman waiting for you at home." Opie shook his head no to that kind of answering her question. "Nope not me." He said handing her the beer back. Cassidy wanted to ask more questions but she didn't know what to ask or say. All she knew there was something about him that made her feel safe. Like the safety Lukas gave her all the time. "so Are you sleeping in here tonight or what are we doing?" Cassidy asked because she felt a bit stronger and kind of wanted to join the fun.

"Well Jax's wife Tara will be here with a fellow doctor to do some exams and then Off to bed for you while on that couch." Opie said pointing to the couch on the opposite side of the room. "I thought you sent Jax to spend time with his family though." Cassidy said recalling that statement. " I did and he is spending time with his sons who are his family. While his wife examines you to make sure you don't need any major surgery." Opie said walking to the couch. Cassidy just plopped down on her bed and finished the beer. "Want to get me another wench." She asked with a laugh. "Uh I don't think so princess you can go out there and get your own." Opie said removing his bandana he had on.

Cassidy really wanted another beer but with all the bruises she felt so insecure only a few people had seen her like his. She felt so ashamed of herself and how she looked. So she just laid back forgetting about the beer. A few minutes later Tara and the doc came to check her. Opie left the room and Cassidy was honest about everything. She had a long road ahead of her but Tara knew SAMCRO would be a better enviroment for this girl. After the appointment Cassidy put on one of her baggy nightshirt and a pair of booty shorts. Opie walked in as she slipped her shirt on. He just wanted t wrap her up in love seeing the welts on her back. Cassidy turned around and bit her bottom lip. "If you want to go party with the rest of them I will be fine I promise I am just going to bed." She said looking down at the floor to his boots.

Opie replied "I was put here to protect you Cass. Not party." "I am just saying I respect if you want to. I mean I would want to if I could. But with these bruises I am to scared to be judged like that since i did come from another club and not a SAMCRO Affiliate." She said pulling the covers to one side so she could climb in. "Look I'll lock the door and give you the key that way you know I'll be safe. But you should be out there having fun." She said trying to convince hime to leave. "You promise you won't cause no trouble and if anything happens you;ll call me." He sayd pointing to the cell phone on the night stand. Cass didn't notice this morning or she would have called Lukas right away. "Scouts honor she says handing him the room key." she responded grabbing the key off the hook.

Opie took the key and said. " As soon as i close this door i want to hear them locks." Cass just nodded her head and closed the door behind him locking it tightly. She just wanted to be left alone for a while. Cass just wanted to cry all this out and just be numb again. To her feelings sucked because she was always alone even in a room filled with people. Cass crawled into her bed and just openly weeped into her pillow. Cass woke up from her sleep to hear a man's voice slurred saying "Dayum It. Motherfuck..er...wherez that keys?" It sounded like Opie. Getting out of bed Cass Went to the door. She grabbed a baseball bat that was next to thee door before unlocking it. She put the bat down when sheen a drunk Opie stumbling looking for her room key wich was in his hand.

"Hey your awak..e" He said so ready to pass out. Cass had seen the condition one to many times in her life. Cass Helped him into her room. She tried to get him to the couch but the fell on the bed with her pinned under him. They shared a small smile before he felt sick. Cass went with him to hold his beard hair and his actual hair out-of-the-way. After a few more pukes she made him rinse his mouth out with mouthwash. Cass again tried to help him to the couch but he just sat on the bed and passed out. Cass just rolled her eyes and Helped him get undressed so that he would be comfortable. She noticed this was much harder with all the leather and layers. But it was done soon. Opie fell asleep snoring once she got his vest off which was the last piece of clothing she needed to remove. Cass just smirked grabbing her body pillow and leopard blanket to sleep on the couch for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl You Wish You Weren't

When Opie woke up he adjusted his eyes. The sunlight dimmed by black curtains and he looked at the clock it was almost noon. Cassidy walked in wearing a tight sons of anarchy top along with some jeans and her sandals. She is smiling a bit as she carries some bags in with some newer clothes that would fit the style around here. It would be sad to see most of her fashionable stuff from Oakland end up in a fire pit or being used as a grease rang for the guys. She notices Opie is awake finally. Sleeping on her couch was horrid she couldn't imagine the boys sleeping on it. She asked Gemma about getting a twin bed in there for if she said no but said she was going to tell the boys to sleep in the next room which had and a joining door through the bathroom.

Gemma liked that Idea a lot plus what Gemma had picked out for her. It made her feel a little better about herself but the bruises still scared her some what. But she hid what she could with make up. "Hey you're up finally." She said setting the bags on the couch. "Yeah Why did you let me sleep this late and in your bed?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "Because it is where you sat and because you were wasted." She said looking down at the floor as he adjusted himself and grabbed his pants and cut. "Well thanks for that I am sure my ass is going to get reamed for sleeping late and not watching you." He said a little pissed.

"Woah chill out grumpy." Cass said before continuing on to say "Gemma was with me all day. She said to let you sleep because you have had a rough few months and getting drunk last night was your way of dealing with it. So you are not in trouble at all. I promise" Opie just let out a grown and closed the bathroom door to pee. Cass started to go through the bags and put the clothes in the dresser and closet. She was mainly trying to get all the lingerie into the dresser before Opie went snooping around. The Toilet flushes and Opie walks out dressed in his gear. "are you sure you don't want to shower before you go?" She asked looking through her bags.

"Nah I am just gonna get grease ever where and need to take another shower later."Opie said with a sigh. Cass just nodded her head and watched him leave. She felt safe with Opie around her. Like she was meant to be under his care. But she knows a heart can betray a person. Cas decided to take a shower to relax herself. As she steps out of the shower she steps out of the shower and hears soft feminine moans coming from the room next to hears. The door was cracked and she seen Jax's wife sprawled on the bed with him on top of her. Thrusting in and out of her sex. Tara's moans started to turn Cass on. Cass wanted to join in with the fun but she knew it would be so wrong.

Cass decided to close the bathroom door from their side and hers as she went into her room. Even though Mark had brutalized her Sex was a very normal and important part of her life. Cass felt like a nymph some times because she liked getting off as much as she could. As well as watch the pleasure on others faces as she pleased them. IT was mid afternoon and she knew all the guys would be working hard in the garage. Plus she knew with the bruises that were fading more day by day would still not make anyone want her. Cass couldn't till she was able to go to the parties and bartend as well as "entertain the boys." She loved making money off her body and the pleasure of men. It was her illness.

Falling back on the bed Cass let out a disappointing groan. That is when she heard the bathroom door open and it was Jax. He was wrapped in a towel proudly showing his kids names tatted on his body. "You okay in here?" He asked. "Oh I am fine..." She said covering her head with a pillow this sight wasn't going to help her. Jax just smirked and Shut the door. "God why did all this have to happen to her" she thought to herself. Cass didn't want this but she had to live with her choices. Her mind wandered to Lukas but quickly changed to Opie. In her mind they were almost the same person and it made her feel the safer.

Cassidy cleared her mind and sat up grabbed her workout clothes. Even with the bruises on her body she felt like going outside and going to hit the punching bag. Cass laced up her Tennis shoes and closed her eyes for a minute. She starts to rememver what happend to her. Puttin on her iphone she put on some of the music she was use to and went outside. Most of the huys stopped what they were doing to check out the new meat that they only heard about. Most went back to work when they sen the bruises. Opie was the only one to stop and just watch her.

Cass began to wail on the punching bag. letting all of her emotions out on it. She was fighting back with all her might but Mark over powered her. She could remember crying stop it as he smashed her face to the sink as he pounded his own rhythm inside of her sweet and loose lips. Cass closes her eyes and just starts throwing one punch after another. she began to hit harder and her anger slowly fade. Then she began to cry as she punched getting weaker with each one. Opie was the one to run and stop her. Cass just collapsed in tears in his arms. All he felt he could to was comfort her by holding her.

It had been sometime since he held a woman like this. Donna took off with the kids and divorced me when he got pinched. SAMCRO was all he had. Opie pats her back and tries to calm her down. Gemma comes out of the shops office headed home to see Opie curled up with Cass sitting on the concrete. Gemma walked over and heard the sniffles come from her."What happened" she asked quietly. "I don't know all i seen was her come out in her workout clothes and she started to punch the bag and kept hitting it harder and faster and then slowly weakened and cried." he said rocking her back and forth.

"It's just her emotions catching up with everything that happened to her Op." She said leaning on the wall. "What happend to her to make Leroy call us to take her off his hand?" He asked. Gemma clearing her throat said " Only Clay Leroy, Lukas, And Cass know that. If she wants to tell us she will when she is ready." Opie nodded his head as he noticed her starting to fall asleep. "I'm gonna take her to her room. I'll stay with her that way Jax can focus on Tara and the kids?" Op said standing up with her in his arms. "You have to have a life sometime" Gemma said heading to her car. Opie just snickered sarcastically and took Cass in.

Jax and Tara were on their way out of the clubhouse as they were coming in. "She Okay?" Tara asked about Cass. "Yeah just an emotional break down or break through haven't figured out which yet." Op said with a smirk. "Let me know if she needs anything." Tara said before kissing her husband one more time before she had to head to pick up their boys. Jax just smirked and walked with Opie to the bedroom. "I think this little sweet butt heard me and Tara fucking." Jax said with a smirk. "What makes you think that?" Op responded "She was only in a towel and let out a groan a few minutes after we finished." Jax said enjoying the idea another woman wanted him.

They got to the room and Opie laid her down on the bed and let her sleep. Cass automatically curled up to her body pillow. Opie and Jax shook their heads and used the bathroom to go into the a jointed room. "Ugh...I can't believe were are on babysitting Duty of a girl who ain't actually a crow eater." Jax said plopping down on the couch. "Leroy's been good to us. I think it is the least we can do since all the shit with the gun factory. Plus its good month for the club." Opie said thinking possitive."why you gotta do that bro?" Jax said acussing Opie of something. "So what?" Op said very confused. "That glass half full crap you do." Jax said sliding down the couch. "Because if I didn't we wouldn't be friends." Opie said sarcastically.

The Boys began to horse-play a bit. But stopped before it to serious. Jax had to go spend time with his kids. he was trying to do as much as he could being president of SAMCRO and All. Opie went into Cass's room. Her pillow fell to the ground and she look so cute looking for something to cuddle to as she whimpered in her sleep. Ope went to pick it up but felt quite tired he laid next to her and let Cass cuddle to him. He liked being Cuddled to and felt like the strong man who would protect the woman. It was his superhero complex he had. Cass finally found his body laid her head on his chest as well as draped her arm and leg over him and let out a soft sigh.

Opie just snickered softly and kissed her forehead instinctively. He freezes as she say "I love up Op..Lukas..." She was about to say his name but caught herself in her dreamland. Opie just kicked off his boots and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of a warm body next to him. Even if it were someone he barely knew. Cass was the first to wake up and she smiles. Before opening her eyes she instinctively kissed Opie's lips. Opie kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her instinctively as well. Cass opened her eyes when she felt the beard and mustaches on her face as they kissed.

Pulling back she puts her fingers to her lips and was stunned. Opie was a little shocked as well. He went to apologize but all he got out was. " I'm..." Cass smiled and kissed his lips passionately. Yes this was an escape for her but she felt like she needed to be wrapped in someone elses arms. That is how she coped. Opie kissed her back just as passionately. He grabbed the back of her hair and playfully tugged on it as he bit her bottom lip. Cass let out a soft moan into his mouth. This made Opie's member stiffen against his jeans a bit. Cass knew how to handle this one clearly.

Cass began to pull away but he kept bringing her lips to his as if they were two love struck teenagers with hormones raging. She could feel his hand fondle her thirty six c sized breast through her sports bra. Her nipple we erect and her body quivered under his. Opie's hand slid further south and slipped under her short and moved aside her thong and slipped a finger inside her making her moan into his mouth. She was already so wet for him now. "Take me now." Cass moaned softly with her eyes closed softly as she felt his finger with in her. "As you wish he said sliding down her shorts and thong as she undid his pants and slid them down with her feet.

Cassidy wasn't acting like herself she just wanted to forget the pain Mark put her through. She thought Opie would be the one to make her forget. Opiie slipped on a condom and positioned himself between her leg. Before he could say another word she thrusted her hips up to meet his. Opie knew her game now. He pinned her arms to the bed and continued to kiss her lips as she would let out soft moans. Opie could feel her walls tighten around her and his release was sure to be close to. Cass wrapped her legs around him tightly meeting his hips with every thrust. It seemed like ecstasy with him. The two let out their moans of pleasure together.

Opie collapsed next to her and Cass quickly went back to sleep. Opie let her cuddle to him for a bit longer but he had to take a shower and change. He had a protection Run for the chief of police of Charming. Opie left her a note telling her to call him if she needed anything and he would make sure to try to get it for her. As he walks out of her room carrying his cut Tig Tager a fellow member just shock his head and nodded. " Great job breaking in that sweet butt.. When you think the rest of us can have a try." Tig said to himself softly. If Opie heard the remarks he would punch him in the face. Opie didn't know what it was but Cas made him feel different and he kinda liked it even though they just met.

* * *

Please Fill my Review Box so I know how you feel about this.

xoxo

faith


	4. Chapter 4: Life's Little Games

After a few days Cass's bruises healed and she felt ready to earn her keep around here for her new life. Opie and her never discussed that night because they knew it couldn't happen. Cass slowly began to mingle with the crew and the girl who hung around. She slowly learned the style and how she was suppose to as. Cass began to realize that it was just like the One Niners only a different color and different perspective of life. As she got comfortable with her boy and being around everyone she started to ease herself into the party scene. It was so hard to pass on the drugs but she knew that she needed to be clean in her new life.

She was behind the bar cleaning up and making sure the coolers were stocked for this crowd. It was the former club president's birthday. Cass smiled as she watched the festivities going on around her. This country-style of life seemed normal to her like she was meant to where the city life was always so busy and there weren't enough hours in the day to enjoy moments. Cass smiled seeing Gemma sitting on Clay's lap sitting around a stage with a stripper dancing around a pole. They seemed so happy. Cass wanted to be happy like that. She realized she was day dreaming when Tig whistled for her. "What can I get for you sweetheart?" She asked as sweet as she could. Tig was pretty drunk and was in his usual horn dog moment.

"Well can I have a shot of that whiskey and a blow job?" Tig asked very serious. Cass just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well I can help you with the whiskey but I don't know about the blowjob hun." She said giving him a hard time. Tig had rubbed up on her every chance he could when Opie wasn't around. He just wanted to prove what a slut she was. "Aww come on baby..I've see that pretty mouth at work with Opie. I know I can match what he paid you." Tig said with a bit of a slur in his voice. Cass bit her bottom lip and didn't say anything because she thought this behavior was expected of her. Gemma approached the bar and seen Cass trying to seem busy so she could ignore Tig's remarks.

"Hey Tigger you okay doll?" Gemma asked as she patted his back. Tig smiled and kissed her cheek. "Oh I will be Once I get my shot." He said winking in Cass's direction. Gemma looked at Cass who was now a little nervous about what was going to happen to her. She knew she probably be forced to be passed around. Gemma pulled a hundred out of her bra and handed it Cass. "Go give Clap a three song lap dance while I talk to tig here." She said with a smirk. Cass nodded her head and walked from beheind the bar wearing her chaps black booty short and a Sons Tank top on. Cassidy was happy with how her body looked now and was more than happy to do what Gemma asked.

As she walked away Gemma pulled Tig by the ear and pulled him close so she could yell in his ear "what were you thinking moron?" "What do you mean" Tig asked looking puzzled. "We didn't bring her around to be a whore. At least wait till she and Opie figure their shit out before you go trying to get you dick sucked." Gemma said crossing her arms. She knew that Opie and her had some feeling for each other but would never say so. Gemma stepped behind the bar as she watched Cassidy walk over to clay and whisper in his ear.

Cassidy reached Clay and leaned down wrapping her arms around him whispering "Come with me you wife paid for this." Clay smirked and stood up. The guys clapped and hollered and started to drink more. Cassidy to Clay to a private room and sat him down on the over sized couch. "So what did my wife pay for?" He asked as he got relaxed and lit a cigar. "Three songs." Cass said with a smile as she went to the Ipod station and plugged it in. The first song to play was a classic rock song that was seductive and hot. It was "Rock you like a hurricane." Cass started to twirl around the pole and it all felt natural to her. All her move came to her and popped her body with the beat.

Clay adjusted himself a few time as he watched this. Cass made sure to keep eye contact and let him enjoy her touch as much as she could without getting in trouble. Clay was enjoying the dance. Feeling her body close to his felt good. But once he looked into her eyes every feeling he had stopped. HE looked disgusted at the end of the song as if something had scared him. Cass took a big gulp. "Was it that bad sir?" She asked thinking she failed. "No No you were awesome I just am very faithful to my wife and you dancing the way you do makes me want to be unfaithful and I can have that. So Why don't you sit with me and drink for the next two songs with me?" He responded to her trying to cover his train of thought.

The next song to come on was a slower paced rock song called "Get Stoned" By hinder. Cass took a seat near clay on the couch and took a swig from the bottle of Jack Daniels On the table. "So what would you like to talk about sire?" She asked licking her lips. He mind only knew sex after all she went through. So sex was just he coping mechanism. "How did you become a one niner woman." He asked puffing on his cigar. Cass took a bigger swig out of the bottle and said after gulping it down " well my mom Carolyne sold me to the one niners to pay of her debt and score some rock when I was sixteen. Lukas made me his old lady when I was 18. HE tried to protect me from everything. But I got caught up with this crooked cop and he made sure that i did what he wanted all the time." Cass got a cold shiver down her spine just thinking of all the stuff mark made her do.

"You don't seem one niner type though. Looking at you look more Son style. How did you end up in Oakland?" Clay asked suspicious of her a bit. Cass took another swig of the whiskey and said. "Well my real mom and dad gave me up for adoption or some shit like that. From what my aunt says they thought they were giving e to good people but they didn't know the real people. I was beat and abused by my adopted dad carter till i was ten and my mom was tripping on acid and stabbed him in the back. We never saw him again. But then i had to deal with my drug addict mother and try to keep up with her and have my life. My mom got tired of me staying out all the time and never coming home so she sold me to the niners as a whore. and the rest is history."

Clay takes a big gulp realizing that she was his daughter. Gemma and him gave her to friends of theirs who couldn't have children because they felt to old to be raising a newborn when Gemma got pregnant. Clay took a few gulps of the whiskey. The two sit in silence for a few minute until Gemma walks in with a perky smile. "Sorry I got worried it was to quiet." "Oh we were just talking Babe" Clay said standing up and grabbing his wife by the waist and kissed her. He had no idea how to tell her about Cassidy's true identity. Cassidy stood up and brushed past them. "Is she okay?" Gemma asked raising her eyebrow "Yeah I just asked her to talk instead dance and she told me about her past a little and got quiet." Clay responded as he kissed her neck.

"Good to know she is talking to someone." Gemma said enjoying her husbands peck on the neck. "Why don't we go home mama?" Clay said with an evil grin against her skin. "Ya I like that Idea Daddy." Gemma said pulling him up for a kiss. Cassidy headed back out to the Party. Opie was sitting at the bar spinning a quarter. He was drunk much like most everyone around but Cassidy. "So are we going to ever talk about it Op?" She asked grabbing the tequilla bottle and two shot glasses. Opie slammed his quarter down and smirk "Talk about what Cass?" Shaking her head she walked around the bar and sat on the stool next to him and poured them both a shot.

"You know what you just don't want to say." She said raising her glass. Opie grabbed his and the two slammed their shots. Cassidy poured them another one. Before doing the second shot Opie said "We screwed...I thought that was your job around here." He said being a drunk asshole. Cassidy slapped him and walked out. She didn't go far just to the swing set. She was pissed and fairly buzzed. Only a few people were outside of the clubhouse. Tara came up with a joint sparked in her hand and handed it to Cassidy. "Here ." She said taking the swing next to her. Cass smiled and took a long drag and handed it back. "Thanks doc." she said blowing the smoke slowly from her mouth.

"So how are things going?" Tara asked as she had the joint to her mouth. Cassidy began to pump her legs to swing. She wanted to touch the sky and feel like she was flying. "As well as can be expected I guess." She said looking up at the sky. Tara smiled and the replied with "So has anyone laid claim on you yet?" "I thought this one guy was but he just came off with a different attitude which make me think i should keep my options open." She responded as she pumped her legs hard to get more momentum. Tara just sat puffing away staring at what Cassidy was doing. "That sucks. I am sure someone will realize what a good girl you are." She said as she kick som of the gravel.

Cassidy closed her eyes and let go of the swing and jumped onto the gravel. She landed on her feet and she took a deep breath as if she were very pleased with herself. Tara just smiled as she watched Cassidy walk back into the clubhouse. Tig was pouting in the corner and Cassidy decided that she was wasted enough to kick the stripper getting paid to dance off the stage when "S.E.X." By Nickelback came on. Grabbing a pitcher of water she dumped it over the top of her head and started to get the boys a little rowdy. Almost everyone came up to the stage and watched her dance. She definately was making them drink more beers which meant more money.

Cassidy loved the attention and she could tell this was getting to Opie as he looked slightly pissed. It would be the same look Lukas or mark Gave her when she paid attention to someone else in front of them. Cassidy thrived on that need for attention and lust. It was all that she knew in her young life. The dollars were flying on the stage and she barely had to remove any clothing other than ripping her shirt revealing a black sequenced bra. They though she looked like a hot biker babe like this and they loved it. Cassidy gathered her Money and let the girls go back to doing what they were getting paid for doing. But Cass knew in that one Dance she had made more than they would tonight.

As she walked to he room she felt her hair being pulled and her body was slammed against the door. Opie stood in front of her pinning her body against the wall and laid a passionate mess kiss on her lips. Cassidy's eyes widen with passion and wrapped her skinny legs around his waist. Opie was already ready for this quickie. HE slid her shorts to one side and inserted himself inside her sex. He bounced her slowly on his stiffen member. Cassidy moaned in his ears as she felt their friction. All she could do was kiss and bite on his shoulder. Everytime she bit to hard he pulled her hair back hard. That turned her on so much more than he knew. Cassidy felt her release and whispers "Fuck me Opie Fuck me." Opie pounded her harder and found his own release along with hers.

Cassidy smirked climbing from him so he could clean himself up. "Now can we talk about it." She asked. Opie just shook his head as her fixed himself so he was decent to go back out to the Party. Cassidy just sat there biting her lower lip trying to figure out what happen there. But she soon game up and went to her room. She was certainly going to have sweet dreams after that. Cassidy removed her chaps and boots and threw them on the floor. Locking her door she turned on her fan and removed her bra and plopped down on her bed to just snooze. Opie went back to the party and was enjoying the time with the boys.

Clay and Gemma snuck away from the Party and just went home. Gemma was rubbing lotion on her arms as Clay was loading some liquid from a vile into a needle. "How are the hands baby?" Gemma asked Kissing the back of his head. "Hurt like hell." He said handing her the needle. Gemma knew how to does his shots in his hand the way they needed to be done. Clay winced one and just looked into her eyes. "So why did you just want to talk to the new girl and not let her dance?" Gemma asked putting the cap on the needle as she finished.

Clay kissed her forehead as his stoop up and walked to the bed. "Because I only wanted to think of my wife in that way and no one else. Beside I was trying to figure out more about her since Laroy didn't give us other than the attack." He said pulling the covers back. "What did she tell you?" Gemma asked hollering from the bathroom. "Nothing other than she was adopted and her adoptive parents did unthinkable things to her. Then once her dad left her mom sold her to the niners for her debt and a score and the rest is history I guess." Clay said climbing into bed. Gemma came out in a black nightie and said "That is so sad what kind of people would put their children in that position." Clay just gulped and removed his watch and turned off his light.

"Good Night" He said as she climb in next to him and turned her light off and snuggled to him. Clay sat up wondering about what happened to Gemma and his daughter. What if Cassidy was that girl? He felt sick to his stomach that he was turned on by what she did at first. But he didn't want to spook Gemma or wake her. So he stayed calm as best he could to lett his bride sleep soundly.


	5. Chapter 5: Worst Nightmare Realized

While Cass was living her new life in Charming Lukas was doing his best to drown his sorrows. He cared for her a lot but knew this would keep her safe. Laroy kept him fairly business with intel and women that hung around and wanted on his jock. Lukas was sitting at a desk staring at a picture of him and her at sturgis when he first declared her his. He smiled but it quickly changed when Laroy came in with a folder filled with papers. "What's that?" He asked putting the picture down. "This is everything we could find on Officer Mark Teagan and his relationship with out little flower." Lukas was scared to see what was in there. He was afraid of all the possibilities.

Cass had been working with Mark going back to when her mom sold her to the niners. Lukas gulped and thought it was untrue. There was no possible way his old woman was a snitch. Lukas eyes filled with tears as he thumb through it showing all of her discrepancies with the cops that abused her. Laroy just sat back and watched as Lukas went through each picture and each file. Lukas looked a little sick then closed the folder. "Why would she do this" He asked leaning back and sighing. Laroy rubs his chin and say "Because Of what's not in there. Her adopted father was a DI for him and once he flaked he used the addiction of her moms to use her in every way he could to make money from Cassidy. It obviously he hasn't stopped either. "

"Who would put their children in that kind of home?" Lukas asked still very puzzled by everything. "That is where is gets tricky. The files were blacked out. Like someone doesn't want anyone to know that she is related to them." Laroy said going into his brief case. He pulled out a piece of paper and says "but I found someone who knew them and I am waiting for them to contact me back before I know if this is real or not." He shows Lukas Cassidy's real birth certificate with her name as Cassandra Cash Morrow. Her parents were listed as Gemma and Clay Morrow. Lukas sat back a little stunned. If this is true his favor might have opened up a whole different can of worms.

Meanwhile in Charming Cassidy and a few of the other girls were doing a bike wash for the guys. It was a hot sticky summer day and the women were looking for an excuse for getting wet. The Guys lines up all their bikes and one by one the girls in their bikinis tops and blue jean shorts. Cassidy found it fun to just tease the guys with the rest of the single women that hung around. Opie looked up from the car once or twice and licked his lips staring at Cassidy several times. But he got caught day dreaming by Jax and Tig. "Hey Brotha" Jax said patting Opie's back. Opie nodded his head. "Look at them out there free tail getting us all hot an bothered. especially that new broad." Tig said just staring at Cass's ass as she was bent over a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" Jax asked his friend. Opie was kind of interested in hearing this explanation too. "Do you see the way she moves. Every move is strategic to make us want her. I guarantee she is the biggest slut of them all men." Tig said with a smile. Opie was getting slightly pissed. "Speaking of that certain piece of tail. Heard you got a piece of it already Op." Jax asked his friend. "So what if i did." opie said shrugging it off. " Nothing you just haven't been with anyone since Donna and its good to see you with some one. Is it serious." Jax asked looking back to Opie. "No It was two worthless fuck . Besides do you see me falling for some Niner trash. I mean come on I do have standards." He said lying to himself.

Opie cared for her a lot but wasn't going to tell anyone that. "So she is free game then?" Tig asked being his usual perverted self. "Yea Brother she is free game." he said high fiving Tig. The guys went back to work but Opie kept watching her knowing he felt more for her. Opie hoped Tig really wouldn't try anything but he wasn't going to stop it if anything happened she didn't belong to him by no means Opie thought to himself. Cass's eyes would wander up now and then and meet Opie's stare. The two pretended not to notice and she went pack to washing bikes while he went back to working on cars.

A few hours later Cass is headed into the clubhouse to change. Tonight was her day off and she wanted to wonder around Charming. She knew it was a rather small town but she wanted to see outside the garage gates. The Annual Carnival was in town and SAMCRO always did where best to support the city. Cassidy decided she wanted to go watch the fireworks tonight. she put on a pair of jean short a t-shirt her Nike Air Force Ones and grabbed a hoodie. Most everyone was gone when she walked outside. No one was around and it sort of scared her. Once she walked out side more she see a few prospects left to watch the place. Cassidy smiled and headed for the gate.

She opened the door enough for her to leave and then told a prospect to lock it. It left nice and comfortable to walk around. The park was only a mile from the garage and she was capable of walking. As she was getting closer she walked through a busy intersection and was grabbed being pulled into an alley way. It was Mark he had a knife to her throat. "So nice to see you again Cass. I wish you told me you were leaving town." he said pinning her in the dark alley. He held her mouth shut so no screams would escape her mouth. "Now see you are only going to make this difficult on yourself if you fight me now." He said unzipping his fly and letting his pants fall around his ankles.

Mark had gone commando as if this were a plan. "Now I know that you are enjoying your time here and I am willing to let you live happily here. But I will get my investment out of you." He said with his hand not holding the knife deep in her hair pushing her down. "Open your mouth or I will slit your throat little girl." He said. Cassidy obliged and opened her mouth into an O shape and he thrusted in and out of her mouth. " Oh man I almost forgot how good your mouth actually felt Cass. I mean damn. Why did Lukas ever throw you away. "Mark said making her gag on him. Cassidy whimpered and let the tears fall down her face. Her nightmare was stalking her and would never go away and she still have no idea what his investment was in her.

Mark felt his release but pulled out of her mouth of his stiffen member. Cassidy was sobbing frightened. " You know I saw Lukas the other day. He was about to have a three some with Clair and Clarissa you so-called friends." Mark said wanting to provoke her. "Liar" She replied in tears. "Oh I have video proof. hunny want to see it." He said pulling out his phone. He pushed play on the video and she just looked away in tears. Lukas had given up on her, He wasn't going to save her. He was going to let Mark have his way with her. Mark pulled her up by her hair and said "ready for the big bang." whispering in her ear and he used his knife to shred her jeans and underwear.

He plowed himself into her making her scream but they were muted by the fireworks going off. It only took him a few pumps before getting off. Mark pulled out and let her body fall to the gravel. "I'll see you again whore." Mark said with a smirk on his face slinking into the shadows and back through the woods. Cassidy laid their for a minute. She found her phone in her bra and called the garage. She didn't want to tell anyone that he was around and raping her again. Mark had her Terrified beyond belief. Cass just told them to bring her a pair of her sweats. Her Hoodie covered her enough at least till she could put her pants on. The Prospect pulled up in the tow truck and she got in. He handed her the pants and she quickly put them on.

Prospect had no time to see that she had no pants on as he focused on the road, which was well for Cass. She hid her mascara stained eyes with the hood of her sweatshirt. Once they got back to the club house she jumped out and went to take a hot shower. Gemma was the first to come check on her. She could see the steam coming from the bathroom and what sounded like cry. Gemma opened the door and seen Cassidy curled in a ball scrubbing herself raw. Gemma turned off the water and grabbed a towel she wrapped Cassidy in it and got her out of the shower. Gemma sat on the floor with her rocking her back and forth just letting Cassidy sob whatever happened out.

As soon as Cass was falling asleep she banged on the other door and hollered for Clay who was waiting for Gemma to finish with the basket case. Clay looked down a little heart-broken and enraged that something happens to this girl who could be his flesh and blood. He picked her up and put her in the bed. "Did she say what happened?" Clay asked helping Gemma put her to bed. "No she just cried and acted like nothing happened. But I think whoever stalked her in Oakland may have found her and raped her. I have never seen someone scrub their self raw in scalding hot water like that before." Gemma said pulling back the covers.

"I'll talk to Laroy in the morning. Right now lets let her rest and if she doesn't seem to get better we will take her to The hospital and get a psych eval." Clay said trying to think of some solution. Gemma responded with "There is a part of me that doesn't want to leave her side right now Clay. It's like an instinct. Like I am suppose to be here." "Don't worry Opie is staying with her she will be fine. You need rest you worked to hard today." Clay said wrapping his arms around his wife as they walked out. Opie stayed in the room with her. He was going to leave her side tonight. He could sense something happened as he heard the whimper in her sleep. It made his heart-break slightly. But he wasn't suppose to care about her.

The next day Clay and Laroy met halfway and had a chat about Cassidy and her Identity. This made Clay more protective. But still had no idea how to tell his wife that their daughter was in their lives and didn't know it. He was still trying to cope with the idea that he had his daughter in his life. Clay told him what Gemma suspected and Laroy said that they would look into it. As Clay was riding back his mind wonder to the thoughts of being able to possible change his daughter's life from what it was into something else. She might not be a baby but he has the chance to be a real father even if she is twenty-one years old and suffered more than anyone could imagine.

Jax cruises up beside him and yells "Hey You okay Clay?" He was concerned for his step father and his well-being. Plus Jax knew that the old mans hands weren't as strong as they once were. " Ya I am fine just a lot of shit on my mind with what Laroy said at that meeting." He said looking to the road ahead. "Want to fill me in on any of it?" Jax asked offering to help figure it out. "I'll tell you when I sort it out President. I promise." Clay said with a smirk and a nod. The Crew speeded down the highway back home. Clay came home to his house and see Cassidy fast asleep on the sofa.

"What's she doing here Gemma?" He asked her removing his cut and hanging in on the dining room chair. " I Told Opie to bring her here. That creep that did this two must know she was staying at the club house and I dare him to try to break in here." She said putting her hands on her hips. "You are risking out asses for a girl you barely know. Why would you do that?" Clay yelled very pissed off now that his daughter was living there in fear for her life. "Because I feel something special when I am around her. Like She is apart of me...Like She is Cassandra that daughter you made me give to our friends because you didn't want a girl." She said yelling back at him.

"You are insane to think that this low life is our daughter. She is nothing but a junkie whore Gemma. She isn't our little girl and she can't stay here. Tell Opie to take her back to the clubhouse." Clay said trying to keep the secret buried. He wasn't ready for reality to come to light about her. Not yet and not like this. Gemma just sighed and stomped off slamming the guest bedroom door. Clay sent Opie a text to pick Cass up and get her out of here. After he sent the Text he went int his and Gemma's room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying all that I am writing. Everything has been just coming easily to me. I hope everything is to some people's likings and you enjoy the story...Would love to see some reviews but i respect it if u don't**

**XOXO**

**Faith**


	6. Chapter 6: Wake Up Call

The next morning Cassidy woke up on the couch in The Morrow's Living room. Opie was passed out in the recliner. She remembered Gemma telling her that she was going to stay with her and Clay. Cass couldn't figure out why two people who barely knew her would take care of her like that. But she heard the fight the two had when he came home. Gemma said that Cassidy reminded her of the daughter that Clay made her give up. Clay screamed that she couldn't be her because she was a junkie whore. Cass shook the thought out of her head and called the garage. She had Tig come get her in one of the pick ups. She decided to sneak away and let everything cool down.

Tig smirked as he watched her look out the window "You know you don't have to sit so far away princess. I won't bite...hard." He said with a cocky tone in his voice. Cass just rolled her eyes and just stared at the scenery around her. Once she got to the club house she went to her room and started to throw her clothes into two garbage bag. She knew she had to get away from here. If Mark found her once he was going to find her again. She reached under her bed and pulled out a shoe box full of money and stuffed some in her front pocket. Then Threw the rest in her purse. It was mainly a lot of ones but it was still cash to get her the hell out of here.

Jas heard the rustling and all and came into the room "You okay darling?" He asked not knowing how to approach this situation. "Look Jas is it." She said and he nodded "I appreciate what your club has done for me but Lukas didn't keep up his end of the deal and that fucker found me here. He found me last night and I have to get out of her." She said panicked and worried. Jax got a wake up call in that statement and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Calm down and speak slowly. I thought you were staying at my moms to feel safe." Jax said trying to calm her down. "Oh I was but you step dad was angry about something yelled something about that she isn't out little girl she is a junkie whore and he wanted me out. He sent op for me but Opie was told by Gemma to let me sleep. I woke up before everyone and left so i could get out of her." She said throwing a few more shirts into th bag.

Jackson had no idea that he even had a potential sister and to hear what Cassidy had said he gulped and realized him and his mother along with his step father needed to have a nice long talk. "Look just calm down we will protect you...Just just have to tell us what happened and who this guy is." Jax said talking to her like a big brother would. It took a bit to open her up but she told him what happened and how she got mixed up in all this mess. Jax just stayed and consoled her a bit. Jackson told her to stay here and that he was going to talk to his family. Cassidy just nodded and sat in her room listening to music. She put "I Dreamed A Dream" On repeat.

After getting Cassidy calmed down Jax decided to go see his parents and find out what the hell is going on. Also to get answers about this little sister he supposedly had. Jax pulled up to the house. Clay and Gemma were in front of the picture window arguing. Rolling his eyes he decided to get off his bike and walk to the side door. He didn't want them to hear him coming in. As Jackson got closer he could hear his mom yell "YOU WERE THE ON THAT WANTED TO GIVE HER TO THEM SINCE WE KNEW THEN SOOOO WELLL." Jax could tell there was some truth to what Cassidy said in that statement.

"I didn't know Ej was like that. HE did good work for us. plus you and Caroline were like best buds. I thought we were helping them. We couldn't raise a kid not with all that had happened in the club. Plus think of how Jackson would have felt. It would have crushed him and this family to have a little girl." Clay said trying to explain himself. Jax walked into the kitchen and eased dropped a little more. Gemma scream "i DON'T CARE. MY DAUGHTER WAS LAYING ON THAT COUCH THIS MORNING AND NOW SHE IS MISSING BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO EXCEPT THAT YOU FATHERED A LITTLE GIRL."

Jax calmly spoke up saying "She isn't missing. She would have if I didn't talk her out of leaving the clubhouse." Gemma turned around to see her son standing there. She felt so ashamed of what she had done. She didn't want Jackson to find out about her like this. "So the Junkie was telling some truth." Clay raised his eyebrow as did Gemma . "Oh you look confused. she said she heard you arguing after you found her on the couch saying she wasn't your daughter." Jax said walking into the living room. "So when were you planning on telling me I was going to be a big brother Or were you going to ever tell me?" He said wanting some answers.

"Look i didn't think she would ever come back into our lives Jackson." Gemma said getting ready to explain herself. "Oh that's great so you weren't going to tell me. Does she know at least?" He asked getting upset. Both Clay and Gemma shook their heads no. "When did you find out that she was my little sister?" Jackson asked wanting some answer. Clay spoke up and said "When I went to Laroy to find out about her situation." "Oh you mean the sticky situation where a cop brutalized her and made her his whore just for money and that he found her here in Charming and raped her again. That why mom found her like she did." Jackson said sitting down.

Gemma raised her eyebrow "How do you know this son?" She asked being a concerned parent now. "Oh my little sister opened up to after i wore her down a bit. She has a real thick skin. She must have to live with all the lies and shit she has been told and done all her life." Jackson said running his fingers through his blonde hair to move it out of his face. "We never meant for any of this happen Jackson I swear." Clay said Jackson responded "Oh I know you didn't but this girl has no idea what her world is suppose to be like. She has lived one hell of life in hell with those people and what everyone did to her. She was failed right from the start."

Jackson stands up and say "You know what. You two figure out what you are going to do. I am going to go bond with my baby sister." He got up and walked out. Clay and Gemma just stood in awe and more confused that ever. Gemma felt a pain in her heart because of their lies. Jax went to the clubhouse. Clay left the room and left Gemma sitting on the couch. The world just seemed to go at a fast pace and she needed to have some peace. She sparked up a joint and pulled out a little box of photos. They were photos of them as a family with Cass as a baby before Clay made her give her up. they all seemed so happy. But it was a dream that wouldn't come true.

Clay couldn't bear the thought of raising a daughter. It was something that was never on his agenda. He was fine when it was Jackson and Thomas. But when that stick came up with a plus sign and the ultrasound showed a girl Clay hoped it was all wrong and that it was a boy. He arranged for the Machen's to adopt her because he knew they had difficult having one of their own. They had been good friends to the club but never knew their dirty secrets. Clay sat on the back steps and puffed on a cigar as a tear fell down his face.

As For Cass and Jackson they sat at a picnic table talking about everything laughing and drinking a beer together. They were bonding as brother and sister. To Cass it felt nice to have somewhat of a family even if it was just her big brother and his family till her parents could come to terms with it. As The two talked Abel ran to his father and wanted a hug. Cass just smiled and gave Tara a hug. It did take her off guard she returned the hug as she set baby Thomas' car seat down in front of his father. Abel wanted to play and Cass said she would go with him.

"What was that about?" Tara asked hoping she wasn't over stepping some imaginary boundary that Jackson had up. "Oh With Cass. That is a long story babe. But The short version she is my baby sister and we have been just talking brother to sister. She was happy to be an aunt and was willing to help out when ever ." Jackson said taking Tara's hand "Wait you are telling me that Gemma and Clay had a daughter and gave her up and now that girl is your sister." She asked still confused on the idea.

"Yeah Tara Cassidy is my sister." He said kissing her hand "And you're okay with it?" She said with a inquisitive glance. "Yes I am okay with it. She needs some family in her life. My mom wants to let her in with open arms. Clay wants nothing to do with her." He said as he watched Cassidy push his eldest son on the swing. "Of course he doesn' she doesn't benefit him as a daughter. She benefits him as long as he doesn't claim her and can get that free money for her stay here. so why would he." Opie said with a beer in his hand approaching Jax and Tara.

"Hey man..So you know huh?" Jax said looking up to Op. "I didn't at least not till i woke up to your mother screaming and realizing that Cass left their house." he said sipping his beer. Tara just smiled and leaned into her husband and nuzzled his neck. "I wish I would have stayed and waited for her yesterday." Opie said slightly blaming himself for what happened. "It's not your fault brother. It's the one time you get to see the kids without Donna hassling you. So no one could blame you for wanting to see them. Besides it was me that was suppose to stay behind on watch duty." He said making a statement.

"Look neither of you are going to sit here and play the blame game. Be happy she at least gave you more intel on the jerk and maybe we can stop him if he tries it again." Tara said taking Jackson's beer and sipping out of it and made a funny face at Thomas. Cass was enjoying her time with her eldest nephew. She always wanted kids but she knew she was in no place to have them quite yet so she made sure to always be and Abel began a game of tag when Abel Tagged his mother. Cass smirked and made a dash for it. Tara smirked and said "Do you mind sitting with him babe. I got a little munchkin to tag?" Jax nodded and pulled the car seat to face him.

Jackson just sat there talking to his baby boy about all the random things going on in his life as Tara played with Abel and Cass. The girls cornered him and he ran to Opie "Uncle Opie Save me." He said as he hid behind him. Opie smirked as Tara tapped his shoulder. "Your it. " She said as she took a seat next to Jackson. Abel whispered "Get Cass." Opie nodded and Cass looked worried and ran for it. Abel stayed with his parents and watched Opie run after her. Cass Tried to keep objects between them but Opie finally tagged her as they slid and landed in the gravel pit in the playground. The two laugh and then stopped as they stared into each others eyes. They snapped out of it when Abel snapped his fingers. "Come and Get me Cass." He said as he ran away as she went to get up. Cass Got up and started to chance Abel around the small playground.

* * *

**Hope you all are liking this so far. There is more drama to come but I felt Cass needed a sense of security for a bit. Please keep reading and tell me what you think.**

**XoXo**

**Faith**


	7. Chapter 7: Outside these walls

Cass stood behind the bar playing the sweet little bartender she was being paid to be. She rolled her eyes staring at the men in this room. There was no one she really found attractive. Everyone was definitely not her type. There was Opie but after his drunken asshole moment she would have found him attractive. But she wasn't going to be easily bought over. Cass was soon snapped out of her daydream and Gemma walked up to her. Gemma got to the bar and stood silent when she seen who the bartender was. "Mother." Cass says with every bit of distain in her voice.

"so you know?" Gemma said taking a seat on a stool. "Oh how could I not. The screaming was loud enough for me to hear." Cass said with attitude in her voice as she got Gemma two beers. One for herself the other for clay. "Look I am sorry Cass. I really am." Gemma said as she grabbed the bottles. "Sorry just isn't going to be enough Gemma. Its going to take a lot more than sorry from you or that sperm donor father of mine." Cass said as she went to another end of the bar to make a drink for someone else. Gemma went back to her husband and forcefully handed him his beer.

"What wrong with you now?" Clay said looking to his wife. "Oh you know my problem Clay. You just want to accept the truth."She said taking a long sip of her beer and crossing her legs. "What do you want me to say Gemma. That I am Sorry we gave her up. Because I am not. I am sorry that her life turned out shitty but i will never be sorry for not having to raise her." He said in a soft heated tone so only she heard. Gemma just rolled her eyes and watched some of the guys play pool.

Opie sits in the corner and sips a beer he is waiting to play against Jax. He keeps looking at the bar to see Cass. He knew he screwed up with her calling her a prostitute and all. Cass would look up and meet his eyes and just roll her eyes at him. She needed to find someone else to focus on for the night. Jax slapped Opie in the chest. "Hey brother your up?" He said handing him the pool stick. Opie snapped out of it and grabbed the stick. Taking his shot he just kept looking up to see what she was doing.

Jax noticed the two sharing glances and just smirk. "What did you do to piss her off Opie?" Jax asked grabbing his stick from Tara. "What do you mean?" Opie said as he grabbed his beer. "Cass is giving you that dead to me look every time you make eye contact with her that's what i mean? Jax said after taking his shot. Opie walked around the table and leaned down saying. "That would because I pretty much called her a prostitute cause i screwed her twice and she wanted to talk about it. "Ouch...Why would you call her that?" Tara asked as she sipped Jax's beer. "Hey woman get your own and while you're at it get me another one too wench?" Jax said taking the bottle from her and finishing it.

Tara smirked "Oh certainly master I live to serve." She said sticking her tongue out and heading to the bar. "So why did you call her that?" Jax asked in a more serious tone. "I really don't know Jax. I was really wasted and she wanted to talk about what we did." Opie replied. Jax raised his eye brow now wondering what his friend did. "I kinda banged her twice." Opie said as he looked to see Jax with his finger in his ears. " I don't need to know who is screwing my sister so many bad images." Jax said as he looked to the bar at Tara and Cass talking. Jax was getting thirsty for his beer and made a nothing to Tara.

"You asked Jax." Opie said with a laugh as Tara came back with a round of beers. There were four bottles though. "whose that one for?" Jax after. Then a cream complexion hand grabbed it and put it to her lips. It was Cassidy. "Me" She said after her swig. "Uh huh." Jax said looking at Opie and stepping away. "Tara I think we need to go outside for a bit and sit at the fire." Jax said motioning his wife to go to leave Opie and Cass to talk. Tara looked at Jax and then at Opie and Cass. Jax made a motion with his eyes and she lipped to him. Tara just nodded and left with her husband.

Cass just looked and Opie and just walked away. But before she could Opie grabbed her arm"Look Cass don't leave I want to talk" he said pulling her around to face him. "Oh now you want to talk. You sure didn't want to talked when you called me a whore so why now Opie Huh." Opie was trying to find the words but couldn't Cass just walked off and went back to the bar. Opie just finished his beer and left the clubhouse. He could see people gathered by the fire. But he just wanted to go home and be alone. He wanted to tell cass that he liked what happened. but to her he was another man who let her down.

Cass sighed as she watched Opie walk out. She was slightly upset about everything but maybe it was for the best. There was a new reality around her that she wasn't meant to live if her father had his way. The night seemed to go on and the bar slowly started to clear out. Most of the guys were sitting with girls and trying to get them to go to bed with them. Cassidy smirked and just shook her head. She noticed a guy with his head on the bar holding an empty bottle. She grabbed it from him and threw it out and just shook her head. As she looked around she seen Gemma and Clay Kissing on each other and heading for one of the spare rooms.

She rolled her eyes in disgusted. What type of people they must have been to give her up. is all she could think to herself. The night was slowly winding down and she sat in the corner of the bar reading a magazine. She was waiting for someone to finish drinking. The guy called her down for another shot. It was Juice.."Hey Cutie can i get another shot and one for yourself." He was pretty wasted and she could tell but she wasn't bout to pass down a shot of patron. "So you really think you got a shot Juice.?" She said asking with a laugh in her voice before taking her shot.

The two slammed their glasses and she poured another one. "What do you mean if I got a shot?" He said finishing his second shot. "I am the daughter of Clay and Gemma's which make me prime real estate." She said pouring them another shot. "Well i definitely don't think so now." He said laughing. Cass smirked and winked at him as she took her shot. "I was kidding I certainly don't plan on claiming them. They didn't want to claim me so why should I ." She said slamming her shot. Juice just smirked. The two kept drinking shot into the wee hours in the morning. They were laughing and bonding over the stupidest thing. It was just basic drunk conversation.

Cass looked at her phone to see if she missed any calls. Opie called her once and Jax sent a text. She then realized what time it was. "Oh man...We have been drinking for a while and now I feel a little shitty. I think I am going to bed." She said rubbing her eyes. Juice nodded and paid his tab plus leaving her a generous tip for her before leaving to a room. Cass smiled and finished cleaning up. After cleaning she went to her room and stripped down to her booty short and crawled into her bed and cuddled to her body pillow wishing it were Opie. Of course she cared about him but she wasn't going to give to easy to him after his comments.

Tonight part of her wanted to screw Juice to piss off Opie. But she wasn't about club drama. She dealt with way to much of that in oakland. Cass grabbed her pillow tight and closed her eyes. It was about early afternoon when she woke up in a sweat. She had another nightmare of Mark. This time he came into the club house and tied her to the bed and taped her mouth so no one would hear her. These dreams were keeping her from wanting to sleep but she knew she had to. Cass decided to hop in the shower and change quickly. She wanted to try to sneak off the grounds for a bit. Of course she would worry about Mark but she needed to see something other than these four walls.

Cass smiled and seen a bunch of the girls walking out and she walked with them blending in so that no one would notice. Cass decided to just walk around and see what this town had to offer. As she walked Cass found herself sitting on the front steps of an old abandoned house. It was her home before her family moved. she remembered it from her memories. She just wanted to go back to when they were happy times. Before the abuse and everything. The Charming Police were patrolling the area and seen her on the steps it was deputy Hale in the car. He stopped the car and walked up to the house.

"Ma'am? Can I help you?" He asked as he cautiously walked to her. Cass looked at him and just ran in fear, Hale ran to chase her but she was too damn fast. He just shook his head and got back into his car. C ass ran for miles till she ended up near a wooded area. She thought Hale was going to take her back to Mark and use her up to just like he did. She had no idea the person he was. She watched cars pass her and knew that they would come looking for her soon enough. Cass sat down and just waited till she felt safe which was usually never these days. but she wasn't going to be out here when it became night-time.

As the sun began to set Cass left the woods and headed to the local no tell motel in town. She needed a night away from the club to contemplate her next move. As she checked in she see a familiar car pull in. Cass started to tremble and begged the clerk to hide her. It was Marks car. "What the hell was he still doing here." She thought to herself as the female clerk just sighed and hid her under the desk. Mark walked in and said "Checking out." Cass held her breath as she heard him and his playful banter with the girl. If she only knew what type of person he really was.

Cass heard the door close and the car squeal out of the parking lot. She decided to crawl from under the desk and gives the clerk an unspoken thank you as she went to what would be her room for the night till tomorrow when she would have to go back to what her reality would be. Opie was finishing up in the garage with Jax. "Hey have you see my sister?" He asked wiping his greasy hands on a rag. "nah not since last night ans she kinda cussed me out and i left. Why something happen?" He said leaning on the work bench. "Kinda but it could be nothing though." Jax said throwing the rag down.

"What is it Jax..You can tell me anything bro you know that." Opie said adjusting his form to a more concerned one. "Well no one has seen her all day today." He said with a sigh. "She probably went exploring. She probably wanted to stare at something other than four wall and a family who really didn't want her you know." Opie said trying to find some reason. "I hope your right Op. I just worry about her ya know." Jax said shrugging. "Not even a brother for a month and already trying to protect her. It's cute" Opie said teasing his friend. Jax shook his head and just walked off with a smile. He knew that it was too soon but her also knew she needed a family.

Cass lies on the hotel bed with a bowl of popcorn watching an old romantic movie on Cable. It was sweet and class. Sometimes she wished love were really like that. She could feel herself falling asleep. After that run it wore her out totally. She put the remote and the popcorn in the end table and went to the door. She made sure it was locked by all means for when Mark came back for her. She even put a chair under the know bo it wouldn't open. Grabbing her peperspray from her purse she put it between the phone and the lamp. There was no being to cautious now not for her.


	8. Chapter 8: The Thunder Rolls

Opie went home and laid in his bed staring at a picture of his son and daughter. He wish he could be with them more. But with Donna being the bitch that she was wouldn't allow it. She thought she was too good for this town even though she. Opie Just set the frame down and rolled over in his queen size bed and stares out the window. He wonders what Cass is doing at this moment. He hoped nothing had happen to her again. Shaking those thought from his head Opie rubbed his eyes and turned off the bed side lamp before laying his head down on the pillow to get a peaceful night sleep.

As for Cass she was planning to sleep but she couldn't she wanted to go somewhere to have a cocktail and not have to deal with the SamCro way of life. After taking a quick shower she put her clothes back on and slipped her shoes on. The Streets were lit with few light until you got to the main street, It scared her a bit. But she just needed to be around strangers. Around people who didn't know who she was. Cass decided to go down to the local watering hole called the hairy dog. It should be a decent place just to sit and drink. When she walked in some of the biker guys lifted their heads and smirked.

Cass rolled her eyes and took a seat at the corner of the bar where barely anyone was. "What Can I get you sugar?" said the bartender. Slicking her hair back into a ponytail Cass and said "Jack straight up make it a double and a bud light please." The man nodded his head and grabbed her beer first. Then poured her double. She swallowed in one drink. The liquor took the edge off of everything. She felt it would calm her down some and help her cope with the world around her. She knew she could be drinking free at the club house but this was away from everyone.

After her fourth shot which tasted a bit stronger Cass decided that she needed to co back to her motel. Once she got there she plopped down on her bed and started to drunk dial and text. The first Drunk Text was to Gemma.

**To: Gemma Morrow**  
**From: Cassidy**  
_You really are a selfish bitch like I have heard about. You claim to not know but how could you not and how could you let the sperm donor force you to give me up. Like I said Ilast night I don't forgive so eaisily. so don't bother trying._

Her next call was to Opie. She was drunk and surprisingly horny from their last quickie. Just the thought got her a little wet. She let the phone ring and no one picked up. She frowned and just left a voice mail. "You must be sleeping...I just wanted to invite you to my room and the no tell motel near the hairy dog. We need to talk." She said with a hiccup at the end. The last text was to Clay. It was a number she didn't know she had till she looked through her contacts.

**To: Clay Morrow**  
**From: Cassidy**

_THANKS FOR THE SPERM DONATION DADDY!..._

She knew that would get under his skin a lot but this was the way she expressed her getting no response she set her phone down on the table by the bed and grabbed the remote and flipped channels. As she sat in her room. Opie was awaken by his phone vibrating. He was enjoying his slumber too much to want to wake up. He heard the ringer go off for a voice message. "No one ever leaves voicemail" He thought as he begrudgingly opened his eyes to look at his phone. The glare from turning it on hurt his eyes for a moment. After rubbing his eyes they were adjusted and he put his pin in and put the phone on speaker.

It was her voice. She was saying they needed to talk and that she was at a motel near the hairy dog. Opie knew the only no tell motel near there was the Shiloh inn. "But what was she doing there he." He thought to himself again. After hearing the message he replayed it and decided what to do. Opie decided to let it be because she did sound like she was drunk and probably didn't mean it. As he closes his phone thunder rolls in and rain begins to fall. Opie just sighs and goes back to bed.

As Opie goes back to bed Gemma is sitting up in her kitchen looking at Cassidy's baby album. She was able to have her daughter for about a week then Clay forced her to give the girl up. Gemma couldn't forgive him for that and she contemplated divorce over it several times but she knew it would have been for Cassidy's own good. Gemma let her daughter go because she wanted better for her. She didn't want her to be stuck in Charming like she was. Clay just wanted to get rid of her. Gemma's phone lights up and its Cassidy's Text. Gemma reads it stunned.

She rubs her temples and doesn't know what to make of it. She knew it would be hard for her to get on her daughters good side but Gemma was she the hell not giving up without a fight. Gemma heard the thunder rolling in and the rain fall and took a deep breath. She ignored the text and went to the kitchen window and just stared up at the clouds watching the rain. Clay was at the clubhouse sitting at the table. No one was around so he had peace. The rain rolled in and her just sighed. How he missed being at the head of the table. But he knew it was time to give it up to Jax. Clay needed to spend more time with Gemma and handling stuff with the garage now.

His phone goes off and it is Cassidy. He forgot they programmed a phone with several of the numbers of members so she could contact them before he realized who she was. Clay read the text and just sighed. He knew this nightmare would never end for him and Gemma now. They once were so happy with only Jax And now with the grand kids. But with Cassidy back it made things stressful and the two lovers end up at other ends off the fight. Clay just wants his life back where Gemma just wants to hug her daughter and never let go of her.

As the storm rolls in Cassidy jumps from her bed as she sees a pair of headlights shine through her window. Peaking through the window the lights went off and it was Mark again. "Why did he leave only to come back? Did he follow her again? Did he know she was here?" she thought in a panicked tone. Mark had an evil smile on his face as he seemed to be heading for her door. Cass quit peeking and just sat still and quiet. Her phone was on the bed. She tip toed to grab it then sat back down on the couch. All she could do was count between thunder and lighting.

_One Mississippi...two Mississippi...three Mississippi...four Mississippi...fi..._

The thunder rolled loudly making her jump. Then lighting stuck somewhere close. she figured he would be hear by now. When she peaked through again he wasn't around. "Where could he have gone?" She thought to herself. Cassidy sent a text to Jax and oppie but no one responded.

**To: Opie && Jax**  
**From: Cassidy**

_That creep is here at the Shiloh inn... hurry.._

Cassidy panicked as she sat there in tears trying to figure out what was next to happen. If she had gone back to the clubhouse she would be safe. But she was stubborn just like her mother and needed her space. She began to count again to relax herself.

One Mississippi...two Mississippi...three...

Tears fell from her face as she was panicking. Cass knew not to open the door or anything even if she just wanted to see where he was. As there was a flash of lighting there was a shadow on the curtain of a tall man. Cassidy began to ball up and cry. This was how her life was going to end she thought. Her blue eyes flowed with tears. With every flash the figure seemed to get closer. Cass was never one to make sudden movements but she dashed and such her slender body under the bed trying to stay toward the back near the wall. She could still see the shadow come closer.

There was a knock on her door. Cass covered her wimpers and stayed where she was at. "Cassidy baby we can keep playing this game if you want to but it won't end well if you keep hiding from ." He said seductively through the door. The banging continued until it stopped. Cassidy called her mothers phone on purpose just in case something happened to her someone heard. Gemma on the other line said "Cassidy hello you there." Cassidy just cried as the banging continued again "Cassidy talk to me hunny." Gemma said hearing her daughters tears was heartbreaking.

Mark was trying to bang the door down but couldn't do it. Cass thought one battle one so far. The banging stopped and she crawled from under the bed leaving her phone on purpose. "Cass if you are calling to make me feel worse good job. Because Its working now talk to me." Gemma said yelling into the phone. Cass peaked through the curtain and there he stood before her Cass let out a scream and the glass shattered as mark jumped through it pinning her underneath him. "Hello beautiful." He said forcefully kissing her lips. Gemma went silent hearing the mans voice. It was not one she recognized. This must be her daughters attacker.

Cassidy tried to fight him off but he kept her pinned. "You have been such a naughty girl Cassidy. Running away and telling someone about our little event the other night. So so naughty." He said grabbing her wrists fully pinning her down. "I am going to make you enjoy every minute of your death. " Mark said grabbing a needle and truncate. Cass struggled but her body felt weak. She whimpered as he tightly ties the band around her arm..He found some of her old track and a good vein near them. Cass bucked him a few times but he over powered her. Gemma hung up the phone and called her son Jax immediately after hearing the attack on Cassidy.

There was no answer. "It's suck a sad day to see such a pretty angel die. But you have to you know way to much about me to live." Mark said as he grabbed for the needle. "Now this may hurt a bit but I am sure you'll enjoy what in it." It was filled with heroin enough to overdose her. Cassidy let out a scream and head butted him to make him unsteady. But he grabbed her foot making her fall on her face. Cassidy's head was not pounding and her nose bleeding. "Oh Cass you know i like it when you fight. maybe I should rip these pretty panties off before I stick you and give you one last goodbye fuck." He said holding her leg and crawling up on her again. There was a little less in the needle but not enough to matter.

Gemma was still trying to get a hold of someone but no one was answering. Mark kept Cass's arm pinned down trying to stick her but she keeps wiggling from it. "Come on princess make this easy and I'll let you die in peace." he said through his teeth. Cassidy just started to cry more than she already was. The thunder and lighting came closer and was getting louder. Mark sat on her chest o pin her arms and laid a few swings into her face pounding and bloodying it up a little. Cassidy closed her eyes and counted.

_One mississippi...two mississippi...three mississippi...four_

He jammed the needle in her arm he pushed the fluids into her arm and got off of her. "Die quickly bitch." He said as he heard sirens headed for the hotel. Mark got into his car and sped off in the storm to leave Charming.

The sirens came closer to her as Cassidy lay there. Her body still conscious just so numb from the pain and drugs. The first bit felt okay but after the rest was pushed into her she was fading in and out. Gemma arrived with Chief Uncer and Deputy Hale. She let out a scream seeing Cassidy's bloody body. Jax was the next to arrive. He had just got Cassidy's text about the creep. He heard the piercing sound of his mothers scream and he knew something was wrong. Jax ran to his mom and just held her not saying a word as the EMT's rolled Cassidy into the ambulance. Jax sighed and let go of his mom and taking her car keys. He helped her get in and they drove to St. Tomas calling Tara on the way.

* * *

**Adam lambert - Underneath was kind of what helped me write this a bit.. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

**XOXO faith**


	9. Chapter 9: People Start Listening

_Lyrics From The Band Perry -If I Die young_

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion for Cass. She was in and out of consciousness because of the amount of Crank that was in her system from the needle. Even though it wasn't Tara's specialty she made sure that she was with Cass every step of the way for Jax's peace of mind. Cass felt herself waking up and she was able to start to move around. "There was no way this real" She thought to herself. Looking around she seen Gemma sitting in the chair flipping through a magazine to pass the time. Cass rolled her eyes forgetting that she called Gemma to hear the incident. She stood up and walked down the hall. Jax was sitting in the waiting room with Opie.

Opie was blaming himself for what happened because he didn't listen to her. Jax was just trying to calm him down and tell him that it wasn't his fault. Jax knew he was to blame because he didn't answer his text messages either from her. Cass felt nothing she blamed them for this only for a minute. Then felt their sorrow. Cass turned her head quickly. It was her sperm donor Clay. He was cussing up a storm looking for Gemma. Cass followed him back to her room and tried to hold him back as he grabbed Gemma's arm to take her home. "You are not staying here to watch that junkie die Gemma. You are going home." Clay said as he tried to pull Gemma with him.

Cassidy sat on the bed as her mother let her anger go. "No Clay I am not going to see here and let out daughter die. I am not going to let you bully me out of another loved ones life. It is not going to happen. I am done with it all. That is our flesh and blood and you don't even shed a tear when you see that little girl you brought into this world fighting for her life. Maybe it was good you weren't her actual father. But you have a chance to help her and protect her the way we should have don when we had her. But you forced me to give her up played on my emotions because I didn't want her to grow up in our life. You wanted Carol and EJ not me. Because they paid a million bucks for her. that's all you cared about was money Clay." Gemma yelled.

_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_  
_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_  
_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_  
_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

Cass began to seize as her mother yelled at her father. The nurses and Tara rushed in and called a code blue. In Cassidy's reality she stood watching Gemma in tears as her and clay are pushed out of the room. Jax hears his mother tears and goes to hug her as he peeks in and lets a few of his own tears fall from his eyes.

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**_  
_**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,**_  
_**And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**_  
_**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**_

Clay walks away and Cassidy follows him yelling knowing he wouldn't hear her. "WHY COULDN'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME? What made you hate me? Why couldn't you love me?" She began to cry and punch his chest as he leaned against a wall where no one could see him and he let a few tears shed. Cass could feel his heart-break a little and her own eyes filled with tears.

**_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_**  
**_What I never did is done_**

Soon her soul was returned to her body for a short while. She could hear tara talking to the family. "She is detoxing really bad. The person that stuck her gave her a lethal dose of crank. So she is going to be up and down in her stats. But she will need surgery for the facial reconstruction and the hemmorage in her brain. Dr Harlow is taking her down now. I was going to scrub in but i can stay with you guys if you need." Tara said rubbing Jax's back who was trying to be strong for his mom. Cassidy hadn't been in their life long but since she came it was fun to have her around especially for Jax cause he got to be a big brother.

Opie walked away from the conversation and headed to the chapel. He went to the candles and lit one. Cass's soul folloed him she hung on every word he had to say. "Heavenly father I know it has been sometime since i sat here and acctually wanted to talk to you. But you have to give her back to us. She has a life to live one with people who care about her and love her. She needs to know that her life wasn't useless and that someone actually loved her. Please I never meant to say those things to her lord. When I look at her my world lights on fire and it feels normal and with out her it is nothing." Opie lets his tears fall as Cass just rubs his back softly.

Her own tears fall hearing his. She felt her arm being grabbed. Cassidy jumped and it was her adoptive mother. She yelled at Cassidy "What are you doing here? You are too young to be here my child?" Cassidy looked shocked and in awe. "Don't you know your mother when you see her." Carolyne asked her daughter. Cass began to shudder "But your dead I watched them bury you." Carolyn sighed and said "So are you for now. But I am sending you back your real family needs you. Opie needs you...You need to go back to your body." "I can't mama..I want to die if it mean Mark goes away." Cass said sitting in a pew with Carolyne.

"You have to fight back. Just because he has a badge doesn't mean a thing why do you think i gave you to Lukas. I knew somehow they would put you back here with Gemma and clay." Carolyn said wiping her daughters tears. "But he doesn't want me and I know Gemma had nothing to do with it. But I'm scared that he'll never want me." She said crying on her mothers shoulder. "shhh it will be okay. He loves you he just didn't want the challenges of raising a girl in a mostly male world didn't want you to end up like you did but had he did more digging into EJ he would have never given you to us. s For Gemma give her a break. She helped save you or do you forget you called her under the bed." Her adopted mother said.

"Do you regret taking me?" Cassidy asked wiping her own tear. "I'll never regret getting you. I just regret my actions toward you and the way I was. I hope you can forgive me for all the pain i put you through." Carolyn said. Cassidy felt her own heart stop and she stopped breathing. On the OR table Cassidy's heart stopped for a few second but the doctors shocked it and got her back. Cass looked at Opie who just sat there in tears over a girl he barely knew. "Mom how can he love me that much only meeting me a few weeks ago?' she asked. "It's just how love works princess. it chooses us and he cares a lot about you and i can tell you care for him too." He mom said.

The wrist watch on her mothers wrist went off and Carolyne faded from her sight. Cass began to wake up in her body and Clay was witting next to her in the ICU. He held her hand and said "I'm sorry for some of the stuff I have said about you. I am not proud of it. I just never thought you would come back into my life-like this. Hell I never thought I would see you again. but." He paused to clear his throat. "I am glad you are here now. I know you can't forgive me or your mom now. But you have to forgive her. It wasn't her fault she fought hard for you but I just made her see it was how it had to be. I was scared to raise a girl here like his. Your mom didn't want you to end up like she did some guys old lady and learning the grey lines of this life. But you ended up in worse. All I can promise you Cassidy Morrow is that we will get that creep." a smile creeped on her face as she fell back to sleep

**_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_**  
**_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_**  
**_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_**  
**_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_**

Cassidy had yet to wake up so Clay stayed with her all night while Gemma, Jax and Tara went home for a bit to shower and see the boys. Clay got up to go get a soda and Opie walked in and kneeled at her bedside. "You have to come back to me Cass. I am so sorry for what I said. I never meant it one bit. I just couldn't explain how I felt about what happened. Because we had two moments that were two quick and two fast to realize what happened. But I know I love you Cass. I don't know why but I do. You have to come back to us. Gemma and Jax need you. I don't think they will survive this Gemma more than Jax mind you." He said with a little chuckle.

Cass's eye opened a little and said "say it again." Opie looked up and said "Say what again?" "That you love me." She said in response. "I Love you Cassidy or Cassandra...Whatever you want to call yourself." He said teasing her. "No that's not what you said. Say it for me please." She said feeling tears roll down her cheek. Opie kissed it and said "I Love you Cass." She smiled and let a few more tears fall down her face. Outside Clay heard this expression of love from Opie and felt a little sting. His little girl was in love with someone like him. He decided not to disturb them as Opie dialed Jax and Tara's house phone.

Jax and Tara were sitting in the Living room with Gemma and the boys. Abel was playing with his legos building a city and Thomas was trying to figure out how to walk on his own but kept falling on his but if he didn't hold on to something. "Did you fall on your butt again?" Gemma said taking her mind off of the situation at the hospital. The phone rang and Tara put it on speaker. "Go ahead op." Jax said. "I got someone here who want to talk to you." He said. Opie turned on the speaker phone and Cass said "Hi" in her weaken voice. Abel's face lit up and said "Aunt Cass you didn't go join the angels..." it brought a smile to her face to hear the little boys voice.

"Nope Aunt Cass is still around. She wasn't ready to leave. just yet." She said before coughing a bit. Jax looked at Gemma who looked somewhat releaved. "You up for any visitors.?" Tara asked. "Sure...but only for a bit i still feel so tired." Cass responded after taking a big sip of her water. "Oh Jax tell mom I know it wasn't her fault." She added ad she handed Opie the phone back. Gemma gulps and her heart is eased just a little. "she is enjoying her water a bit to much now." Opie said teasing her a bit "Tell her we will be there soon." Tara said hitting the end button.

Cass closed her eyes and fell back to sleep with a sense of feeling releaved. Clay who still hadn't left the hospital sat outside having a cigar as he seen Jax, Gemma, Tara and the kids pull up in their SUV. Gemma rolled her eyes as she walked past him. "Have you seen your daughter yet?" She whispered softly to him alone. Clay felt like it was a stab to his heart he put out the cigar and got on his bike and went for a ride. He had to talk to Laroy about all this and about everything going on in Charming and what might happen with Cassidy even nothing was set in stone yet.

Cass heard Abel's voice from down the hall asking where her room was. As soon as they walked in Abel ran to her and gently jumped up and hugged her remembering she was fragile now. "good to see you have a bit of teller in you sis. You haven't died easy." Jax said walking in and kissing her forehead. Cass seen Gemma with Thomas on her hip and the two shared a glance. "I think these two need to have a chat." Opie said picking up Abel. Jax nodded taking Thomas from his mom as they all walked out closing the door behind him. "I know you were the one that found me" Cass said looking out the window. Gemma's eyes widen she remembered calling her. "How do you know that?" Gemma said taking a big gulp.

"Let's just say an OD of Crank does crazy shit to the brain. I want to thank you for being the one that saved me." Cass said letting a tear fall. Gemma couldn't help but wipe those tears and say "i am sorry to. I didn't fight hard enough for you like i should have and i regret it so so much angel." Cass stopped her before she said "I know it wasn't your fault. Clay used the money card. I heard bits and pieces of conversations. while i was out. But I don't know how to explain how. "You don't have to explain a thing. You just have to get better and come home." Gemma said kissing Cass's forehead. "What about Clay?" Cass asked "What about him? It is my house too and I want you home." Gemma said with a smile as she held her daughter the best she could till Cass fell back asleep.

* * *

**I know this is the second chapter i have had musical muse for but that is because music makes a scene of me really. I hope you anjoy with fluff chapter...Don't forget the review lol**

**XoXo**

**Faith**


End file.
